


Comfort Asked and Given

by antigrav_vector



Series: CapIM bingo fills - 2016 [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cap_Ironman Bingo, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes up, and puts Steve to bed. Also there are some cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Asked and Given

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the 'cuddling' square on my Stony bingo card.
> 
> Unbeta'ed. Forgive any typos.

Waking felt like breaking the surface of a pool of water. A sudden rush of breath and sensation followed by a chill and goosebumps as the air carried away the warmth of his body. 

Tony gasped and sat up straight with a shudder. He could--

“Tony?”

That was Steve's voice. It took some effort to sort through the sudden deluge of information coming from his senses, and some of which made _no sense_ , but he focused on his lover. “You look like shit,” he told Steve. “What happened? And why am I naked?”

It got a disbelieving huff of a laugh in response, and Steve bodily picked him up and hauled him close. Surprised but not about to protest any kind of physical contact, Tony went with it. Steve was warm and felt wonderful. Steve pushed his nose into the hair behind Tony's ear and didn't answer for a long minute.

There was a weird sub-audible hum coming from JARVIS' servers that he thought he could feel physically, and that was just bizarre. Tony passed the time trying to work out why it was registering that way as Steve took the comfort he apparently badly needed.

“I thought I'd lost you,” Steve mumbled into his shoulder.

“What happened?” Tony asked the question again, hoping for an answer this time.

“Natasha and I got you back, but,” Steve swallowed, not lifting his head, and audibly had to force the words out, “I got you really badly hurt in the process.”

“Well, clearly I'm fine now,” he replied, not seeing the problem. Well, besides Steve's obvious guilt and self-recriminations. That was his schtick, not Steve's. He glanced over at JARVIS' interface and checked the date.

... Wait. Three days. He was _missing three days_. That wasn't nearly long enough for the kinds of injuries Steve was implying he'd gotten, but far too long for any other explanation to make sense, given what he remembered of the team's attempt at a rescue.

“JARVIS told us about Extremis, Tony,” Steve went on, sounding like he was caught between guilt and anger, now.

Fucking hell. Tony carefully hid his wince. Well, that explained a lot. Like the sudden weird sensations. He was pretty sure he could feel the wireless internet in the room. There was a feeling like running his hand through warm water that rippled.

JARVIS, on the other hand, felt a bit like a lowering thundercloud. Tony wanted to groan.

“He told us you said that it would fix you, if something like that happened.” Steve went on, and finally raised his head to glare at Tony, even as his grip tightened possessively. “He also said you didn't tell him it would kill you before it fixed you.”

Wait, what?

Tony took a moment to gather his thoughts. “So, if I'm understanding this right, you guys broke me out, got me nearly killed, and injected me with Extremis. Which wasn't fully tested, and therefore did some unexpected things before it implemented its fixes. How is any of this my fault?”

Steve sighed. “It isn't. But a little warning would have been nice. Tony, _your heart stopped beating for more than half an hour_. Natasha almost gutted JARVIS when he claimed intervention was a bad idea.”

“It would have been.” Tony winced. “Half an hour? Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

Well, shit. No wonder Steve was such a wreck. The circles under his eyes only convinced Tony more that his suspicions that he'd probably stubbornly kept watch the whole time, over JARVIS’ objections, were fact.

Tony made a decision. “Alright. Come on. We're going to bed.”

“Tony, it's mid-afternoon,” Steve protested half-heartedly.

“Like I give a fuck. You need to sleep, and I want you to. Ergo, bedroom. Come on.” He started pulling away to get to his feet.

Steve's arms tightened around him in response.

“You're gonna have to let me up for this,” he reminded his lover. “Let's go.”

Steve made a sound halfway between a sigh and an exasperated growl. “No. You're staying right where you are,” he decided.

“I don't think so. It's cold down here, and I have no clothes on,” Tony reminded him. “Bedroom.”

“Fine.”

Tony yelped, surprised, when Steve simply shifted his grip slightly and stood up, Tony still in his arms.

Thankfully, they made it to Tony's floor without meeting anyone. Steve didn't let go of him until they were safely inside the suite’s bedroom, and then he waited only long enough for Tony to pull on a fresh pair of boxers before he shoved Tony (surprisingly gently) down onto the bed and under the covers.

Before he could gather himself up to move, Steve's arms went right back around his waist, and then they were plastered together in a comforting tangle of limbs.

Steve was asleep in seconds, out like a light.

Tony couldn't help the fond smirk that tugged at the corner of his mouth, despite being treated like a teddy bear.

Yeah, he was a goner. He'd fallen so hard for this asshole it was ridiculous. Tony Stark willingly cuddling in bed before midnight and not angling for sex? That was just about unheard of. Tugging the blankets up over Steve's shoulders, he shook his head at his own thoughts.

There was another pair of problems tugging at his attention anyway; he'd have to deal with JARVIS' mood soon, and start testing what he could and couldn't do with this new ability of his. He _really_ wanted to try keeping his armour in his bones, like Shellhead. That was just too damn cool, and useful, to boot.


End file.
